


Red.

by sheol93



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheol93/pseuds/sheol93
Summary: "Dance? What is dance? How do you dance? I didn't know, but I did not care; what mattered to me was how good it felt to be there, in the middle of everything, surrounded by heat, contact, and life. I've never felt more alive."Or the one where nerdy Yuuka gets loose and her friends and the colour red take her to the best night of her life.





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuukanen and the lack of fanfics for them is upsetting so I decided to turn one of my old kpop fanfics into a yuukanen one.  
> I hope it will help a little to quench the yuukanenist thirst lol comments are very much appreciated!

"Come on, Yuuka. Just a couple of hours, please."

"Yukka, how long is it since the last time you went out and had some fun?"

"Sugai Yuuka, I'm not willing to stand your tears and sorrows when you finally realize that you've wasted the best years of your life."

"Please, Yuuka, come on..."

With a grunt, I closed the book I was reading and after taking off my glasses, I set my sights on the two girls that were begging on their knees. A deep sigh found its way out through my lips and the fingers of my right hand pressed gently the bridge of my nose, massaging it a little.

"Habu-chan. Miichan," I said in a low, calm voice, putting some of my brown locks away from my eyes in order to look at them properly. "Can you please sit on the couch like normal people and stop wiping the floor with your legs?"

My two annoying friends rose from the ground and sat beside me; Habu on my right, Miichan on my left. Thanks to the determined gleam in their eyes I realized that they had not yet finished with their round of useless pleas.

"Yuuka..." Miichan began, a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Forget it, Miichan," I put my glasses on again and opened the book I was reading until a few seconds ago, "tomorrow I have a lot of work to do. If I don't take this project forward I will never graduate."

The snort that escaped Habu’s lips let me understand that she had rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to deliver this project for another seven months, Yuuka. Do you plan on spending all your life locked in the library and studying? Is that the life you want?"

"It's the life of a chemical engineer, Habu-chan. You choose what you want and then accept the consequences," I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, turning the page of the book.

"But Yuuka... You are not a chemical engineer yet. Take advantage now that you can and, when you graduate, you can lock yourself all the time you want in the lab."

"Mh..." And while I wouldn't accept it out loud, my friends’ words were taking a toll on me and they were making me think more than necessary. 

For me, my studies are the most important thing. It is my dream. To help people with my discoveries in the lab has always been a goal to reach, that people could appreciate my work. That's all I care about. Habu and Miichan just didn’t understand it.

But still, what they said was affecting me in some way. At my 24, I was a proud and virgin lesbian. Emphasize the virgin. While it is true that I enjoyed looking at pretty girls, I was more of an introverted person.

I liked people, but from afar. A lonely soul, they call me. The only friends I had were Habu, Miichan and Manaka, but she was back in Niigata. The last thing I heard from her was that she had opened a small cosmetics shop and was doing quite well.

But for the rest, I did not socialize with anyone. I disliked the crowds, I felt like there was a hard pressure in my chest when I had to pass between groups of people to go and take my grades in college, for example.

When I still did not respond, Habu let out a heavy sigh and rose from the couch, patting her tight white pants.

"Let's go, Minami. Let's go and have fun while Yuuka stays home with her books and papers. Sorry to bother you, dude."

Miichan looked at me again and rose from the couch.

A deep sense of guilt invaded my chest at the resentful look on my friends’ face. I knew they cared for me and, deep down, I knew that everything they said was true. I was probably wasting those which were supposed to be the best years of my life.

Before Miichan and Habu reached the door, I closed my molecular chemistry book and left it on the table, standing up slowly.

"Wait, wait," I said, taking off my glasses, which I kept in the pocket of my periwinkle blue button-down shirt. "Let's go out, at least tonight."

I was quite concerned about the possible place where they would take me, but at the time, the broad and happy smiles that shone on Miichan and Habu’s faces were worth the sacrifice.

* * *

I hated it.

People gathered in the middle of the large dance floor as the music thundered through the huge speakers that stood at the corners of the room. They were all drunk and getting carried away by the beat of the music, as if they were possessed.

I sat at the bar, watching them with a mixture of disgust and amazement in my eyes. Is that how people my age had fun? What can you like about drinking until you don't know your own name and rub against each other like animals in heat?

But then, obviously, they were all at the same pace and I was the only one going at a slow and deliberate rhythm. Even Habu and Miichan had been coupled in the accelerated environment and at that time they were sucking face next to me at the bar. The sound of the kisses of my friends echoed in my ears, overcoming the blaring music.

With a heavy sigh, I leaned on one of my elbows on the bar, staring at the different bottles of alcohol that shone under the changing colored lights.

What was I even doing here?

I did not fit. And I was never going to fit.

My place was the library and the laboratory. Among books rather than people.

I slid from the high stool where I sat and stood on the floor. After smoothing my dark trousers and fixing my shirt under them, I looked at my friends, putting my glasses on again.

"I'm going home."

It was only after speaking up that Habu and Miichan stopped trying to suck their souls through their mouths and looked at me with a deep frown between their eyebrows.

"What are you saying, Yuuka? But we just got here."

"Also, you have not had a drink yet!" Habu said, raising an eyebrow a little while one of her arms sneaked around Miichan’s waist, hugging her against her own body.

"I've tried, but it is true that this type of environment it's too much for me. I can't stand it..."

Miichan approached me and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me toward the stool where I was sitting until just a second ago.

"I understand, Yukka. But come on! Have a drink and then you can go. Only one, okay? Whatever you want, my treat."

And there they were. Those puppy eyes that nobody in their right mind would ever say no to. How could Miichan be so adorable sometimes when most of the time she was a pocket size menace that cursed like a sailor? She was lovely in an almost evil way. Infallible. No one couldn’t not fulfill anything she asked if they looked into her brown eyes for more than three seconds. And she knew it.

With a sigh, I nodded my head heavily and sat back in my stool, resting my elbows on the bar again.

"Just a drink and then I will go back home, huh? And you pay for it." Again a big smile bloomed on Miichan’s lips before returning to Habu’s embrace.

My gaze fell back on the countless bottles lining in the long shelves that were on the other side of the bar. The truth is that I had no idea of alcohol. I was not used to drink. I just remember drinking a beer once, and, honestly, it was many years ago. I did not like it. Too bitter.

The waiter noticed my focused but confused gaze fixed on the bottles and approached me with a broad smile.

"Can I help you, beautiful?" He said, charmingly. Probably, if I had the slightest interest in men, maybe he could had me blushing at his words.

"Well, actually..." I peeked for a moment the name tag that was on his chest. "Yamada-san... The truth is that I want to go home and those two there..." I pointed to Habu and Miichan, who had returned to their dementor mode; Yamada’s eyes widened slightly at the scene before returning to look at my eyes, "will not let me go until I have had at least a drink and I honestly have no fucking idea of alcohol. Would you recommend me something?"

Yamada left out a soft laugh, running a hand through his long, dark and glossy hair.

"You look like a wine kind of girl, to be honest, but I can not say for sure. Is there anything that catches your eye?" He looked at me with curiosity, a clear interest in his brown eyes. Apparently, the situation must have been entertaining to him.

"Mh..." I moved my head slightly, making the long ponytail that hung down my back to move to the sides, the colored lights tearing countless of little golden sparks from my dark locks.

Then my eyes fell on one of the bottles on the shelves. The red glow shone under the lights, as if it were blood. Without even realizing it, I stretched an arm and pointed to the bottle. The liquor had no label.

Yamada followed my finger and flashed a crooked smile, approaching the shelf. He took the bottle and offered me a pointed look, as if to ask me and make sure it was the bottle that had caught my attention.

I just nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" He opened the bottle, "why have you chosen this? It has no label."

"I like the colour red," I shrugged, watching as the bright liquor fell in a small but wide glass full of ice, "why does it have not label?" Yamada smiled and slid the glass already filled in my direction.

"It's a homemade cocktail. No label because only one person knows the recipe."

"You?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No, the owner of the bar. She is who makes it," I nodded, looking at the glass and lifting it to up to my nose. I sniffed softly. A pleasant fruity smell hit me on the senses. Strawberry and maybe peach.

"Smells good. Does it have a name?" I asked Yamada, staring at the way in which the red liquid stroked and danced around the ice cubes.

"The devil's blood."

One of my eyebrows lifted helplessly, looking at Yamada with a critical eye. The waiter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No. But it never leaves no one indifferent," I nodded, returning my attention to the red liquor.

"We'll see," I said and, without thinking twice, I took the glass to my lips and drank the entire content at once.

Instantly, a strong burning sensation went through my throat. A bad cough burst from my lungs and I felt how my eyes filled with tears.

Yes, this really was a product of the devil itself.

"Shit, fuck, wow..." I coughed and, gently, rubbed my throat, as if that could soothe the burning that was slowly spreading across my esophagus and into my stomach. Yamada laughed softly.

"Everything alright, darling?" I raised a hand with my thumb up, indicating that everything was fine.

One thing was for sure. That was the first and last time I would drink the devil's blood. And I did not care how much I liked its colour.

"She pays..." My voice was raspy and I pointed at Miichan with my thumb. As an answer, Miichan raised a hand with her thumb up as well, without separating her lips from Habu’s. Yamada just laughed and nodded before going to serve the next customer.

In a normal situation I would had jumped off the chair again and I would had gone home. Strangely, I could not separate my ass of the wood surface from the sool. The music had suddenly lost any strength and was muffled in my ears. I saw people dancing, lights shining, but gradually everything was losing its sense.

"What the hell was that shit?" I asked out loud, but I was not able to recognize my own voice.

Black Magic? Was it really a demon's blood? I started to question one and thousand irrational things that contrasted terribly with my usual logical thinking.

Carefully, I lifted a little my glasses and rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my sights on the people milling on the dance floor. Awkwardly, I slipped from the stool, putting my glasses again in place, and then I took a few shaky steps towards the center of the club, where dozens of sweaty people bathed in hormones rubbed with one another.

"Yuuka, where are you going?" I heard Miichan’s voice in the background, but I did not bothered turning around to face her.

The sounds gradually began to lose all kind of coherence and meaning; the colours mingled among each other. Without realizing it, I found myself grinning even though my head was spinning.

Fucking devil's blood; it was something I would think the next day.

But at that moment, with the blaring music transformed into simple rhythmic beats that were hitting deep in my chest and all the colours that swirled behind my eyes like a kaleidoscope of rainbows and stars, all that mattered to me was knowing that, for once, the contact with people was not unpleasant at all.

I felt glances, I listened smiles, I saw friction. My glasses were fogged, but I did not care.

When two strong and masculine arms hooked around my waist, I made no move to remove them, my hips moving frantically to the beat of the music.

Dance? What is dance? How do you dance?

I didn't know, but I did not care, what mattered to me was how good it felt to be there in the middle, surrounded by heat, contact, and life.

My God, I've never felt more alive.

Then I opened my eyes, which I didn't even notice I had closed, and set my unfocused brown gaze on the wall in front of me.

And then I felt like all the air escaped my lungs, as if someone had punched me across my solar plexus. Going down the stairs, a red glow awakened my senses. A tight red dress hugged the lustful curves of the body of a woman whose brown hair seemed to shine under the colorful lights of the disco.

My mouth watered and I swallowed hard, unable to stop dancing and unable to stop staring at her. Slowly, I licked my lips and without even thinking, I got rid of the arms that were hugging my waist, starting to walk with determined strides toward the stairs without taking my eyes off the majestic figure in red coming down from the second floor; as if an angel was coming down to the world of mortals.

When the woman turned her face, a strong tremor ran through my body. Her dark, deep-set eyes fixed on mine. On mine, in the midst of that sea of people that were mingled to the rhythm of music. Just on my eyes. And one of the corners of her mouth lifted in a crooked and mysterious smile and I swear I felt how my knees weakened. Suddenly I could not take even one more step further and could not do anything but follow her with my gaze.

And before I knew it, she was in front of me. All red, desirable and bright. The red of her dress was so intense it burned my eyes and was accompanied by a choker, garters and very high heels to match. Suddenly, I was so eager to rip her clothes that my hands even ached.

A new smile painted on her lips, showing me her healthy gums and the enchanting way her eyes turned into crescents. Her dark eyes screamed as if she knew all the secrets of the universe. I wanted to touch her, wanted to make sure she was not a vision that the devil's blood had created in my mind.

I parted my lips and, before I could say anything, the mysterious woman in red, with a dazzling and enigmatic look turned around, took my hands and placed them on her hips. My brain worked much slower than usual, but when the girl started dancing sensually between my hands, it simply disconnected from everything.

With a low growl, I gripped her hips with my fingers and pressed her back to my chest. The need for this mysterious woman to be completely stuck to my body was too great to ignore.

The tempo of my hips accompanied hers, it was something completely natural. One of her hands rose to my neck and her long fingers buried in the long locks of my ponytail, thus sending an electric tingle that struck directly between my legs.

Her ass rubbed sensually against my thighs and my crotch, and I swear that my lungs had stopped working; I felt I could not breathe, I was choking.

One of my hands slid down one of her legs, my fingers digging into that soft, full thigh that was visible thanks to the slit on the side of the skirt of her dress. The woman's hand closed in a fist in my hair and I noticed as her back collided against my chest when she took a deep and sudden breath.

A smug little smile got painted on my lips, which I let slip through her slender neck. Her breathing was uneven, and the pace of her lungs mixed with mine, strong and choppy.

My tongue, adventurous, left the moist shelter of my mouth to take a winding path through the pale route of her neck, soft and tasty like vanilla, but as intoxicating as a glass of good wine.

The dull thud of the music was cocking my ears, but I was unable to process it. But I did not know if it was because of the devil's blood or the electrifying scent that the girl seemed to emit with each of her movements and it did nothing but to make me more and more thirsty.

So I drank. I drank from her, from her neck, from that creamy white skin until small purple bruises were drawn in the area where her pulse was pounding hard against my lips.

A moan escaped her lips and the vibration that formed in her throat traveled to the depths of my body instead, causing a groan to escape my mouth in response.

Then the girl turned around and the look on her face made my throat to dry hopelessly. Her dark pupils were blown and the almost black eyes stared into mine, as if she was a predator eyeing her prey. The fingers of the hand that was on my neck tightened and in one swift motion, she closed the distance between us; my lips that parted in a surprised gasp were trapped by the soft mouth of the girl, who chewed them as if they were the most exquisite of the delicacies.

The nectar of the Gods, the aphrodisiac that ancient Greek deities took on Mt. Olympus could never compare to the sour and at the same time spicy taste that the lips of the red woman left in my mouth.

It was like kissing a flame; fiery, volatile, unreal.

My hands gripped her hips hard, pressing her against my body as if the need to fuse her body with mine was too much to be more than one centimeter away from her. And it, indeed, was.

Her hands were buried in my hair, releasing the hairband which kept my locks in place while my fingers were giving urgent tugs on the fabric of her red and tight dress. She ran her tongue inside my mouth, sending countless of tickles straight to my clouded mind.

A short circuit. That's what this woman did to my brain.

When my tongue found hers inside our mouths, the deep moan that escaped her throat slipped inside mine. I could feel the arousal growing rapidly inside me, every last tiny hair on my arms and my neck standing on end. Oversensitive.

Who was I before that night, before that moment? Had I been dreaming all my life and that was the moment when at last I opened my eyes? Or was I dreaming that I had the most beautiful woman in the world in my arms at that time?

As if in reply to my thoughts, the girl pulled away from my lips, making sure to let her tongue to pace through my lower lip before looking at me with an indecipherable gleam in her eyes. She stretched a little her neck and went close to my ear where a smooth, velvety voice overlapped in time with the music, which without me noticing it, still sounded thunderously.

"What is your name?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yuuka..."

"Yuuka..." Said the girl, letting her tongue to roll every syllable of my name. I almost came undone just by hearing my name from her lips and then, taking one of my hands between hers she started taking small steps backwards, pulling me towards the stairs, "I hope that it'll be the only word I will scream tonight."

* * *

Before I realized, we had crossed the flight of stairs and three long corridors and a room opened up in front of us, dim red light licking each of the corners of a swanky bedroom.

She closed the door and, with a lopsided grin, she started walking in my direction, her hands gripping the collar of my shirt and, slowly and deliberately, started unbuttoning each of the buttons, her alluring eyes scanning each centimeter of the skin that was left visible.

"I've been watching you all night, you know?" She murmured with that soft voice, her tone dropping dangerously. "Sitting at the bar with your friends, sipping my special liquor and talking to Yamada..."

"Are you the owner of the club..?"

"Ahum..." She nodded, looking up, and her dark eyes met mine. At what point she had become that short? I forced myself to separate my gaze of her lips and realized that she had took off her heels. "You're so cute, Yuuka."

The moment these words came from her lips, I felt like a furious blush grew on my neck to flood my cheeks.

"I’m n-not..." A new smile appeared on her lips. Her hands finished undoing the buttons of my shirt, and with a gentle push, I ended sitting on the bed.

She wasted no time and quickly straddled me, her arms making their way around my neck as her lips came back to catch mine, hungrily. My hands went to her thighs, stroking and massaging them; my fingers burning with the simple contact of the smooth skin of her legs. When my indexes met with the garters she was wearing, a smirk spreaded across my lips in the middle of the kiss. I hooked my fingers on the accessory and stretched it just to let it go seconds later, making the elastic cloth to hit the creamy skin. A low moan came from her lips and her teeth dug in response into my lower lip, slightly swollen after her hot kisses.

"Again..." She mumbled against my lips, her hips starting to grind against mine, my thighs pressing between her legs. I could feel the heat coming through her underwear under the skirt of her dress.

I grabbed the garters again and pulled them hard before letting them go. The sound of the elastic cloth crashing into her skin roared like a thunder in the silence of the room before a new moan sprouted from her lips.

"My God, Yuuka..."

"You know? I do not even know your name yet..." I muttered between kisses, tilting my head slightly to slide my lips over the long stretch of her neck.

"Akane... You can call me Akane..." She said, moaning, while her hips didn't stop grinding against my thigh not even for a second. Fitting name.

"Akane..." I tried how her name sounded on my lips, and with a new moan, the girl pushed me on the bed, her lips back to catch mine.

My hands slid from her thighs to her ass, clutching tightly her buttocks with my fingers under the skirt of her dress; a muffled gasp escaped my lips to die on hers.

Akane pulled away a little, enough to take off my glasses. I had not even realized that I was still wearing them. Carefully, Akane put my glasses on a small nightstand that was by the bed.

Gracefully, she stood up and, without taking her eyes off me, Akane let the flashy red dress to slip down her body to the ground. I felt like my jaw practically flew open as my eyes roamed hungrily every curve of her body. I could not help but notice the set of red lingerie that protected the areas that I wanted to see and touch the most.

This woman tried to end my life.

"You're killing me, Akane..." I said in a low voice, breathing uneven.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips before returning to the bed, placing her hands on the mattress next to my hips. My toes curled inside my shoes, which did not take me long to get rid of them, allowing my feet to feel the cold floor of the room. I was supported on my elbows and watched as Akane bowed her head enough to slide her tongue over the light mark of my soft abs, an intake of air slitting in my throat.

"Do not die so fast, Yuuka..." A new moan escaped my throat, because of the sound of my name on her lips and the touch of her tongue around my navel, “let me at least fuck you first."

And after saying that, Akane knelt on the floor between my legs, and with expert fingers, undid the button of my pants, starting to pull them until there was nothing but my underwear covering my body. Her gaze slid from my face to my legs, and with a mischievous smile, Akane let her nose to slide over my panties, breathing deeply.

"Mmm... You smell so good..." She rasped, and before I could even feel ashamed, I felt the wet touch of her tongue over the already soaked fabric of my underwear, a loud groan that I did not recognize as my own escaping from the depths of my chest.

"Oh, my God..."

The soft chuckle that came from her lips made me open my eyes. Nor had I realized that I had closed them. Her dark and cloudy eyes met mine just in time to watch how her fingers hooked on the edge of my panties, pulling them. I lifted my hips a little to help her and before even preparing myself, the moist feel of her tongue was back on my skin, hot and humid.

"You're drenched, God..." She mumbled against my skin, leaving little kisses on my inner lips before letting her tongue to playfully tease my entrance. "You're so sexy..."

"You're killing me, definitely..."

"Then relax and enjoy the ride, Yuuka," Akane said as a last warning, her eyes searching mine one last time before her face was out of sight between my legs.

Her lips hungrily seized my clit, sending a wave of oh-so-great pleasure through my whole body, that got my elbows loosening and my back ended up falling on the mattress. My eyes closed tightly and my lips parted, letting all the moans that Akane’s tongue and lips caused to escape scandalously loud from my throat.

One of my hands traveled by its own will to the back of her head, my fingers curling into her long, silky brown locks, pulling her face towards me; my hips grinding against the rhythm that marked her lips, looking for all possible friction.

"My God, Akane, fuck..." The new soft laugh that came from her lips quivered on my clit and made me squirm of pleasure on the bed.

Then I noticed the intrusion of two curious fingers inside of me and my breath caught with a new moan. I always thought that when I would finally lose my virginity the pain would be unbearable, but I was never prevented about that, rather than feeling pain, it would be a pleasure so big that it would be able to erase from my body the ability to even think.

The work of her fingers in my insides and her lips on my clit was taking me to places I haven’t been before, made me feel things I didn't even know I could feel.

Until her fingers flexed deep inside of me, reaching an area of my body that I did not even know existed. And it was as if something in me clicked and all the pressure that I had been building exploded in a festival of fireworks, colored lights and blaring music. And so, so much pleasure.

I felt how my soul left my body and I thought it would never come back; my breathing uneven, my body sweaty and a delicious pink tongue lazily covering every centimeter of the moisture that laid between my legs.

Akane straddled me again, looking at me with an amused smile as her hands caressed my sides in an almost tender gesture, her fingers playing with the edge of my bra; the only piece of clothing that covered my body.

"Are you okay?" She said with her syrupy sweet voice, offering me a small smile that made her gums to show again. I took a deep breath.

"I'm above the clouds..." I mumbled, my voice was hoarse and tired, but my fingers had returned to make their way up Akane’s thighs, checking satisfied as the skin of her legs bristled with a shudder as her lovely teeth caught suggestively her lower lip when my fingers went up and up to her hips.

Before she could get ready, I grabbed the silky red fabric of her underwear and with a strong pull, I tore the garment, revealing the treasure that lay between those creamy thighs. The sound that escaped from Akane’s lips was a mix between a moan and a surprised gasp; and my skin caught fire. I managed a wry smile.

"Let me return the favor," I let my voice to drop dangerously until it became a hoarse whisper.

"God Yuuka, fuck me, please..."

"Uhm, uh..." I nodded, slowly sliding down my body while with my hands, I urged Akane to nail her knees on the bed, on either side of my face. It was all instinctive, as if a force inside of me knew already what to do.

In front of me was the most beautiful and wonderful scene ever. Appetizing, pink and wet, Akane was drenched and it was all my fault. I had not touched her and yet her clit was swollen and ready for my mouth. My tongue caressed my lips in anticipation before, cautiously, stroking her clit with its tip, slowly, with patience. The moan that broke her throat at that time was something that will accompany me until the last day of my life.

I did not take much longer to take action, unlike her, I’m not a tease. The sounds that Akane was emitting were so addictive that I felt the need to listen to them again and again. And her taste? Sultry and dark. Mind-blowing.

My hands moved down her thighs and her ass, my fingers digging into her soft, creamy skin as my tongue drawn countless of shapes, words and even chemical formulas on the delight that was her clit and her folds.

I noticed how Akane’s body leaned a little further forward and the pressure of her hands on the bed, a little over my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to see her face from below.

Her brow was furrowed, her cheeks flushed and her parted lips did not stop the countless of hoarse moans that escaped from her throat and that set my skin on flames. Her teeth gleamed in the red light of the room and at the time I slipped her clit between my lips and sucked hard, I watched how her head leaned back with a new moan, her lower lip caught tightly between her teeth when she returned to her previous position.

Her hips began to grind against my face, looking for more friction and, just to please her, my right hand left her ass and two of my fingers buried deep inside. A groan burst from my lips because of how right the heat and wetness that Akane was felt.

"Aah, Yuuka... Fuck... H-Harder, mghft..." Her words, broken and hoarse, pushed me to obey, my lips and my tongue devouring her clit as if it were the most delicious treat in the whole world (and it was), and my fingers moved tirelessly over and over again inside of her body, flexing when they arrived the deepest possible within, just as she did with me minutes ago. If I take pride of something, it is how much of a fast learner I am; and this situation wasn’t an exception.

Akane was hovering over me, riding my tongue and my fingers, and my eyes could not tear their gaze away from her face, which was congested due to the pleasure building within until, with a final sucking on her clit and with a last onslaught of my fingers, her back arched and the most melodic sound I've ever heard echoed throughout the room.

Her body shook violently and collapsed next to me, her face beaded with sweat, her chest rising rapidly due to her uneven breathing. With a satisfied smirk, I licked my lips and I could feel her wonderful taste in my mouth again. I turned to her, sliding one of my hands across her side to end up placing my arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, mimicking her earlier question, and, as Akane's only answer, her eyes opened lazily and her lips caught mine again, her taste in my mouth and my taste in her mouth, mixing in a wonderful dance of heat that would last until dawn.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at my apartment with swollen lips, dark circles around my eyes and plenty of bruises on my neck, chest and other parts of my body; but with a phone number in my pocket, a smile from ear to ear on my lips and the knowledge that my time in the library would be drastically reduced from now on.


End file.
